


Equinox

by Lunasong365



Series: Luna's GO Poetry [14]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Canon Compliant, Equinox, Gen, Poetry, St. James's Park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-03 23:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12157311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunasong365/pseuds/Lunasong365
Summary: Something for the change of season.





	Equinox

You check your watch. “Oh hey,” you say, “it’s Equinox.”  
“It happens twice a year, my dear,” I say, and start  
upon the scientific explanation of  
the seasons changing, and the tilting of the Earth.  
You interrupt me – “Angel, that is not the point.  
At solstice, day and night are at their most extreme.  
But light can only go so far; the same for dark.  
Today, there’s balance once again upon the Earth  
with equal parts of light and dark bestowed on all.”

And then you turn to toss your bread at wary ducks.

I stand beside you, and I once more am amazed  
at how you transcend pedantry with simple truth.  
I think about the whiteness of your sunlit flat,  
and how I isolate myself in dust and books.  
A contradiction – or a sense of balance sought?

For you’ve a spark of goodness that you cannot keep concealed  
And I’m the blot on linen that can never be erased.

**Author's Note:**

> Some people celebrate Solstice - I've always appreciated the thought of Equinox, when all the world has 12 hours of daylight and 12 hours of darkness.
> 
> This poem uses iambic hexameter except for the last couplet, which has seven feet per line. Iambic hexameter is relatively rare in English poetry, but there are several fine examples from the 16th and 17th century.


End file.
